lostinthewarriorsworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Lost In The Warriors World Wiki talk:Fanfiction
Join Can I please join? It sounds like fun. Purplemoon51012 20:51, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Can I join? May I Join pwease? Leafwing 23:02, November 15, 2011 (UTC) An Example of Leafwing's Writing! oh ya, here's an example of maii work! xD ♪♫♪' ' Ivypool’s POV Ivypool cracked open her eyes’, inwardly groaning when she saw that she was in the Dark Forest. She padded forward a few paw steps, aware that any cat could leap on her at any moment. This is the creepiest place on earth! No, wait in the sky! ''She corrected herself silently, twitching her whiskers nervously as she looked around the frightening place. There where tall pine trees, teetering upwards towards the sky. ''If there was a sky, ''she thought cynically. Shadows loomed up ahead of her, oddly looking like they were moving. Dead leaves and debris scattered the miniature clearing. The undergrowth wasn’t any better, deathberries plagued most of the bushes. ''Were they even bushes? Of course they’re bushes, mousebrain! She berated herself, shuddering at the sudden breeze that chilled her right to the bone. The whole place seemed lifeless, and dark. Ivypool flinched, startled, when she thought she heard a sorrowful wail, echoing through the eerie, ghostly, forest. “Is anyone there?!” she called out weakly, gulping down air. ''How come I’m panicking so much? I’m not usually this terrified of the dark forest! ''She shrugged her shoulders, trying to convince herself that it was nothing. Ivypool lay back down on the ground. Wanting to get back to ThunderClan once more, she closed her eyes, forcing herself to fall asleep in this world, and awaken in the next; her home. Soon enough, Ivypool found herself awake in the warriors den, trembling. Telling herself to relax, she shakily rose to her paws, stretching her legs out in front of her, dislodging loose bracken and moss from her pelt. As she padded out from the entrance of the den, she noticed it was still dark. “It’s not even dawn yet.” She muttered to herself as she headed over to the camp exit. Cinderheart and her father, Brackenfur were guarding the camp entrance. As she passed them, Cinderheart winked at her, flicking her silver tail. Brackenfur chuckled, his whiskers twitching as he let her pass, both of them not bothering to ask where she was headed to. Ivypool trekked through the forest, feeling a sense of security and safety flood through her. But, as she padded in the direction of the lake, she felt it leak slowly away from her, to be replaced by a terrifying chill. At the same time, a sweet scent wreathed around her, almost like it was engulfing her. “Ivypool.” An unfamiliar voice meowed in her ear. Ivypool halted and whipped around, flexing her claws peering around to see if she could locate the cat that had ‘talked to her’. “Who’s there?!” she snarled softly, her blue eyes wide. “You don’t have to worry, it’s me Spottedleaf.” The voice came again. Ivypool relaxed a tiny bit. She had heard quite a bit about the young ThunderClan medicine cat. “You were ThunderClan’s medicine cat before Yellowfang, I take it?” Ivypool questioned, not expecting an answer and hoping it was all in her head. “Yes I was, but anyway back to the point, I need to tell you something urgent, something that depends on the future and survival of the Clans.” I think I'm better at FanFiction than Charart. xD Leafwing 21:58, November 16, 2011 (UTC)